starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V/Leyendas
Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) |diseñador= |linea= |modelo=Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus "Ala-V" |clase=Caza estelar |coste=*Nuevo: 102.500 créditos *Usado: 45.000 créditos *70.000 créditos Stay on Target |modificado= |sistemasmod= |largo=7.90 metros |altura=3.8 metros |masa=5.84 metros (con las alas extendidas) |aceleracion=4.800 G |mglt=75''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' |velatmos=1.450 km/h |maniobrabilidad= |motor= |hipermotor=Clase 1.0 (con anillo de refuerzo) |alcance= |sishiperimpulsor=*Ninguno *Anillo de transporte hiperespacial Syluire-45 |potenciasalida= |energía= |escudo=Equipado |casco= |sensor= |blanco= |navegacion=Memoria de 10 saltos (droide astromecánico) |avionica= |comp= |contramedidas= |armamento=*Cañones lásers gemelos ligeros (2) *Lanzador de misiles de concusión montado hacia adelante (opcional) |complementos= |muelle= |escape= |tripulación=*Piloto (1) *Droide astromecánico serie Q7 (1) |tripulacionmin= |pasajeros=Ninguno |carga=60 kg |sistemacarga= |abastecimiento=15 horas–1 día |soportevital= |comunicaciones= |otros= |funciones=*Interceptor *Escolta |comandante= |primer uso=19 ABY |primera vista= |retirado= |destruido= |era=*Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva RepúblicaCrimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1 |afiliacion=*República Galáctica *Imperio Galáctico[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *Piratas *Cártel HuttStar Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Mandalorianos *Imperio Restaurado |flota= }} El Caza estelar Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V, a menudo simplemente conocido como el caza estelar Ala-V, o caza Nimbus, era un caza estelar de corto alcance desplegado a finales de las Guerras Clon por la República Galáctica.Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections Las Alas-V eran algunas de las naves estelares más recientes de la Armada de la República, y con frecuencia cumplían el rol de naves de apoyo de combate. La silueta pequeña, la alta velocidad y la gran agilidad de este caza hacían que fuera muy difícil de alcanzar y lo convertían en una nave muy efectiva a pesar de su pequeño tamaño. Más tarde fueron reemplazados por el caza estelar TIE''Halcón Milenario'' Imperial y sus variantes, así como por el Interceptor RZ-1 Ala-A, los cuales incorporaron aspectos del Ala-V en sus diseños. Características thumb|left|180px|Cazas Ala-V republicanos encima de Coruscant. El Alfa-3 clase Nimbus Ala-V era un caza estelar robusto, en forma de cuña similar a los [[Interceptor ligero Delta-7 clase Aethersprite/Leyendas|Interceptores ligeros Delta-7 clase Aethersprite]] empleados por la Orden Jedi. Fue fabricado por Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat, la misma compañía responsable del interceptor Delta-7 y su sucesor, el [[Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis/Leyendas|Interceptor ligero Eta-2 clase Actis]]. Tanto el modelo Delta-7 como el modelo Alfa-3 fueron diseñados por el ingeniero Walex Blissex, quien diseñaría más adelante el caza Ala-A de la Alianza Rebelde junto a Jan Dodonna. El Ala-V tenía dos cañones láser en las alas que también tenían forma de cuña. Los Ala-V también poseían radiadores plegados en el ala similares a los existentes en los posteriores Interceptores Eta-2. Para el aterrizaje, las alas se plegaban hacia abajo para formar el tren de aterrizaje. En cada ala había un panel de radiador que ayudaba a eliminar el calor durante el combate. Ubicado entre las alas y el casco tenían dos cañones láser gemelos, que podían girar sobre su eje en para proporcionar un amplio rango de fuego. Un único lanzador de misiles de concusión hacia adelante podría ser instalado en la proa. Algunos modelos estaban equipados con armas antiaéreas y bombas de protones.Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide Detrás del casco principal del caza tenia dos escudos deflectores disipadores de calor, situados sobre los dos impulsores iónicos colocados verticalmente. Estas aletas también proporcionaron a una cierta protección para el piloto clon del Ala-V. left|thumb|180px|Sección esquemática de un Ala-V. Al igual que el Delta-7, el Alfa-3 ofrecía un compartimiento para droides astromecánicos detrás de la carlinga oval. Los pilotos de Ala-V a menudo eran asistidos por droides astromecánicos esféricos de la serie Q7 que proporcionaban habilidades de navegación y mantenimiento en vuelo que de otro modo requerirían un copiloto, que el Ala-V no podía llevar. Sin embargo, las encarnaciones posteriores del Ala-V usadas por el Imperio Galáctico omitieron al astromecánico, con el piloto como único ocupante.Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2 Además, algunas encarnaciones posteriores utilizaron un motor similar a la posterior Serie TIE, lo que resultó en un motor similar a sus sucesores. Como el caza era demasiado pequeño para poder ofrecer un hipermotor integrado, requería un portanaves para llegar a las zonas de combate, cómo por ejemplo un [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Venator]]. Como el caza era demasiado pequeño para poder tener un hipermotor integrado, y al igual que sus contrapartes propiedad de los Jedi, requería un transporte para llegar a las zonas de combate, cómo por ejemplo un carguero o un Destructor Estelar clase Venator. Además, los cazas Ala-V también eran capaces de utilizar los anillos de transporte hiperespaciales Syluire-45 para recorrer largas distancias como el Eta-2 y ambos modelos del Delta-7. Los soldados clones que volaron en el caza tenían cascos especialmente diseñados. Estos, estaban completamente sellados debido a la carencia de un sistema de soporte vital. Estos trajes les permitían sobrevivir en el espacio después de la eyección. Historia Los cazas Ala-V eran lanzados desde los hangares de las naves en grandes enjambres, y era uno de los cazas más utilizados por la Armada de la República a finales de las Guerras Clon. Eran desplegados con mayor frecuencia de los [[Destructor Estelar clase Venator/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Venator]], y eran generalmente los principales cazas estelares a bordo de estas naves. Si bien carecían del poder del caza estelar ARC-170, lo compensaban con su velocidad y agilidad. Se produjeron en números limitados hasta el 19 ABY. Los Alas-V eran blancos evasivos y escurridizos, aun para los avanzados Droides Tri-caza usados por la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes en los ultimos días de las Guerras Clon. Producido en masa por las fuerzas leales, los Ala-V participaron en las grandes operaciones de flotas y asistieron a la defensas de los planetas de la República en las Guerras Clon. 180px|thumb|left|Tres Alas-V al servicios de piratas durante la [[Guerra Civil Galáctica/Leyendas|Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] Los Ala-V volaron junto a los ARC-170s y los Eta-2 durante la Batalla de Coruscant, luchando contra los Droides Tri-caza, los droides buitres, y los mortales droides zumbadores, alrededor de la nave insignia Separatista, la Mano Invisible, aunque muchos fueron derribados por el fuego antiaéreo enemigo. Después del final de las Guerras Clon, los escuadrones de Alas-V quedaron bajo la bandera del Imperio Galáctico. Tres Ala-V, conducidos por pilotos de élite, escoltaron al Emperador Palpatine en su lanzadera durante su viaje entre Coruscant y Mustafar y su regreso al Centro de Reconstrucción Quirúrgica del Emperador Palpatine. Estos Ala-V de elite estaban modificados para viajar por el hiperespacio sin los anillos de hipermotor y con escudos reforzados. En las primeras etapas del Nuevo Orden, se encargaron nuevos modelos del Ala-V. Los nuevos modelos del caza estelar Ala-V fueron repintados con una franja negra. Estas naves presentaban librea Imperial y carecían de un droide astromecánico. Estos cazas estelares generalmente escoltaban la lanzadera del Emperador y a los Imperiales de importancia. Finalmente, varios de ellos se eliminaron gradualmente a favor de la Serie TIE, y se desecharon o se vendieron por excedentes. Al menos varios Alas-V caerían en manos de la Alianza Rebelde durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Eventualmente, piratas y organizaciones criminales, como el Sol Negro y el Cártel Hutt, usaron Alas-V. Tambien fueron usados por los mandalorianos casi al mismo tiempo que la Batalla de Yavin durante una escaramuza con el Consorcio Zann. En el 13 DBY, fueron uno de los muchos vehículos de la época de las Guerras Clon que fueron utilizados por la facción conocida como el Imperio Restaurado. Detrás de escena thumb|180px|Concepto de arte del Ala-V. Rob Coleman considero mostrar cazas TIE en el final de La Venganza de los Sith, pero Lucas decidió mostrar a los Ala-V, aduciendo que el Imperio tendría 19 años para desarrollar a los TIE. El los juegos Star Wars: Battlefront II y Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron, los Ala-V aparecen como bombarderos pesados con cañones flak mas que como un interceptor como establecen otras fuentes. Aunque esta representación de esta nave probablemente se considera no canónica, se debía a quelas funciones de caza y de interceptor de la República ya estaban ocupados, dejando solo el lugar de bombardero. Sorprendentemente, el ARC-170, que tiene el papel del bombardero en otras fuentes, no tiene esta función en Battlefront II. Los Alas-V parecen cazas Cornerianos del video juego Star Fox Assault. Un Ala-V se puede encontrar en Raxus Prime en la versión de Nintendo DS de Star Wars: El Poder de la Fuerza. Apariciones *''Halcón Milenario'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Dark Times 4: The Path to Nowhere, Part 4'' *''Dark Times 5: The Path to Nowhere, Part 5'' *''Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5'' *''Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 2'' *''Darth Vader and the Lost Command 4'' *''Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 4'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' * * * * *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 4'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 5'' Apariciones no-canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Microfighters'' videojuego *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Making of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Star Wars Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 32'' * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Vehicles'' *''Stay on Target'' Notas y referencias Enlaves externos * Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares del Sol Negro Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares del Cártel Hutt Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares Imperiales Categoría:Productos de Sistemas de Ingeniería Kuat Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares mandalorianos Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde